warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Erin Hunter
Erin Hunter 'is the author of ''Warriors. It is serves as the pseudonym of seven people; Kate Cary, Cherith Baldry, Victoria Holmes, Tui Sutherland,Revealed on warriorcats.com (screenshot) Clarissa Hutton,Revealed on Kate's Blog Gillian PhillipRevealed on Kate's facebook page and Inbali Iserles.Darkness Falls. Kate and Cherith take turns to write the Warriors series, while Vicky used to coordinate the whole affair. They are also the authors of the series, Seekers.''Revealed on HarperCollins.com They came up with the name, Erin Hunter, to avoid confusing readers with their books filled in different places in libraries and stores. Some sites have reported her middle initial as being "H," but on her official website, she denied having any knowledge of Erin having a middle name. ''Erin Hunter is inspired by a love of cats and a facination with the ferocity of the natural world. In addition to having great respect for nature in all its forms, Erin enjoys creating rich mythical explanations for animal behaviour.''Inside jacket cover of ''Bluestar's Prophecy The inspiration of the pen name, "Erin Hunter": We wanted these books to come close on the shelves to the Redwall series by Brian Jacques, which is a similar animal fantasy series. So we needed a surname that began with H, I or K, and "Hunter" seemed really appropriate for our ferocious cats (plus it comes right at the end of the H's). For the first name, I just really liked the name Erin, and it had the right Celtic sort of ring to it that I imagined for the author's personality. —Vicky Holmes Kate Cary '''Kate Cary is fascinated by animal interaction and reading all sorts of hidden motivation in a cat's habits. And when it comes to the books' violence, she is never afraid of describing the goriest scenes. To find new locations for the cats in Warriors to explore, she and Cherith Baldry will often go on long walks in the woods.Revealed on bookbrowse.com Watching their cats and other people's also help them to see how they behave in certain situations. Cherith Baldry Cherith Baldry loves to write Warriors so that she can imagine a cat's eye view of the world. She is a writer of fantasy fiction.Revealed on intergalacticmedicineshow.com She is also particularly interested in King Arthur. Epic battles, courtly code of behaviours, and knights are all themes very predominant in Warriors. Together, she and Kate Cary share an interest in ancient forms of worship, astrology, and stone circles. They have used their knowledge to give depth to the cats' own mythology.Revealed on fantasybookreview.co.uk Victoria Holmes Victoria (Vicky) Holmes is the editor of the Warriors series. She creates the plots of the stories, and Kate, Cherith, and Tui write them. Holmes is also in charge of maintaining the series and making sure that there's a consistent "voice" across the books. Vicky grew up on a farm in Berkshire, England, where she learned to ride horses and ponies at the age of two. She loved to read and write at an early age, and now works as a children's book editor, escaping to the English countryside whenever she can to ride horses. Tui Sutherland Tui T. Sutherland is a children's book author named after a noisy New Zealand bird. She has actually written under several pseudonyms.Revealed on HarperCollins She graduated college, and became an editor of a publishing company, then, soon after, she moved on to writing her own novels. Tui has written over 40 novels-ranging over a broad spectrum of ideas.Revealed on worldcat.org Clarissa Hutton :Clarissa has worked on the Warriors series for a long time,Revealed on Kate's Blog serving as one of Kate's editors.Revealed on Kate's Blog She has written Thunderstar's Echo for the Warriors series. She has also written Path of a Warrior, a paperback novella compilation, which includes three short stories focusing on Shadowstar, Redtail, and Tawnypelt. Gillian Phillip Gillian Phillip is a new addition to the Erin Hunter team and the author of the series Survivors, a series of books completely separate from Warriors. Revealed on Kate's facebook page She lives in northeast Scotland with her husband, two children, and three dogs. Along with various books of her own, she's ghostwritten for publishing companies like Hothouse and Working Partners.Revealed on Gillian's website It is currently unknown if she will be working on Warriors at all. Inbali Iserles Inbali Iserles has not written any Warriors books so far, but she has written three Survivors books, Darkness Falls, The Endless Lake, and Storm of Dogs.Revealed on Inbali Iserles' facebook External links Notes and references pl:Erin Hunterde:Erin Hunternl:Erin Hunterru:Эрин Хантерfi:Erin Hunterfr:Erin Hunter Category:Erin Hunter Category:Persons Category:Real world articles